The idea of having a self-winding hose reel device is well known in the art. It is also well known in the art, to mount such a device on a wheeled structure so that it can be moved from place to place for convenience. One of the main problems with known hose reel devices, however, is that when you make a connection between the device and a source of water, such as a hose fitting on a house or the like, the connection of the hose to the fitting makes it difficult to wind the hose up and still maintain the connection to the water source. Typically, the connection will rotate with the winding of the hose which causes the connection to kink and bind and thus, does not allow for efficient use. The present invention overcomes this deficiency by using a known snap on type water coupling device which has an annular seal and enables one of the connected portions of the fitting to rotate relative to the other. By so providing, it is possible to construct a self-winding hose reel that is portable and is also able to be connected to a hose fitting, which allows one side of the fitting connection to rotate relative to the other side when the reel on which the hose is wound, is rotated to wind or unwind the hose thereon. Such a fitting makes it possible to provide a self-winding hose reel which is easy to connect to a source of water and yet provides means whereby as the hose is drawn out or wound up, there will be no twisting or binding of the connection hose and hence, the hose will be able to be wound or unwound more easily.